


Hey, Jealousy

by castielsstarr



Series: Ask and Answer [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealous Dean, M/M, Virgin Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always thought that Sam was going to be his, so he's surprised when he walks in to find Sam getting head from someone else. He gets possessive and lets Sam know who he's always belonged to.</p>
<p>Sam is 16 at first instance of anything truly sexual, but a younger, undefined age when they first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Angry/jealous!dean shows Sammy who he belongs to.
> 
> This was vague, so I kind of just... went with my gut on this one?
> 
> Also, yes, I'm uncreative AND I'm '90s alt rock trash, and the title is a song by the Gin Blossoms.

There was never a doubt in Dean’s mind that Sammy would grow up to be a heartbreaker. As a little kid, no more than six, he was stunning. He had those round, flush-painted cheeks of a kid who never stopped moving and just the slightest bit of pudge around his middle. The weight quickly melted off when he started sports in the sixth grade, leaving him lanky and sun-tanned. No matter how his body changed or how he grew, he still remained beautiful.

It wasn’t until Sam started middle school that Dean let himself think about his little brother _that way_. The way that left his heart and his balls aching more often than not. With their dad around, it was hard trying not to reach out and touch the boy. The contact was always innocent—a pat on the back, a slight nudge to the arm—but it was something that John wouldn’t have understood. 

There did come a day where Sam started holding his hand. It was an innocuous thing—just reached out between them while they were watching a movie and put his hand overtop of Dean’s on the couch. It kept up that way whenever John was gone. Sometimes they’d be eating breakfast and Sam would reach out to toy with the rings on his older brother’s hand while they were eating. It was simple, comfortable, and neither of them ever questioned it. There was no need to.

Dean knew he shouldn’t have let the kid, but there came a time where he was woken up at night by the soft brush of lips against his. It was delicate, like Sam was afraid this would break him if he ever found out. He let the charade go on for a little while until he couldn’t pretend to still be sleeping when his younger brother, the person he was lusting over, was giving such tentative kisses. This wasn’t enough.

He surged forward against the boy’s mouth, licking inside when Sam gasped. Dean knew he should have asked, should have seen if this was something his little brother even wanted, but then there were arms wrapped around his back, a warm body against his front, and Sam was kissing him back. It was frantic, a little sloppy for Dean’s need and Sam’s inexperience, but that made it perfect for their first. It continued every night after until they were out of breath and their lips raw.

When Sam turned sixteen, he stopped holding Dean’s hand and kissing him in the middle of the night. He became more interested in hanging out with other kids from school at a local diner than he did watching old westerns on an old TV in a rundown motel room with his brother. Even though he missed the contact and the affection, it was ok. The kid had to have his own life.

What wasn’t ok with Dean was when he came back to the motel room after a shift at the garage and he found Sam sprawled back on the bed, pants pooling on the floor around his ankles, with some girl kneeling between his legs. He didn’t need to see the bobs of her head to know what was happening. Anger was already curling up his spine before they even realized he was there.

“Shit, Amanda, stop! Dean!” Sam was sitting up and pushing the girl off in one motion. The wide-eyed look made evident the fact that this was likely his first time and his worst fear had come true.

“Out.” His voice was curt, but soft. Wasn’t the type to yell at the mortified teenage girl, no matter how mad he was. Luckily, all her clothes were still on, if a bit rumpled, and she left without caring how hard the door swung shut behind her.

Sam was trying to pull his pants back up, cover himself from his brother’s eyes, but Dean was on him in an instant, pushing the boy back onto the bed.

“What the fuck, Sammy?”

“I’m sorry, ok? You weren’t supposed to be home yet.” He was struggling to sit up and cover himself at the same time, but Dean wasn’t letting him budge.

Dean could have said many things. You know better than to have people over here when I’m not home. Since when do you like girls? What came out of his mouth shocked even him. “I thought you were mine.”

“What?”

“All those nights growing up? You kissed me. You made me want you. You were mine.”

“Dean, I—”

It was graceless, but he slid down until he was on his knees, taking Amanda’s position. “You want someone to suck your dick? Don’t go looking to some chick for it.” This wasn’t his first rodeo, even though he had been wanting his little brother the whole time, and he sucked his cock down to the base. There was no pausing and waiting for him to adjust. He wanted it and was tired of waiting for it.

When he felt the hands on his head, Dean expected them to pull him off. Of course, he’d made a huge mistake; Sam didn’t want him like that. Instead, they carded into his short hair, keeping him held down. That’s when he was able to make out Sam’s panted words.

“Dean, _fuck_. Keep going. Oh god, I’m gonna, _OH_!”

Sam had never gotten his dick sucked before and Dean expected that it wouldn’t take much from a mouth with experience. His come was a little salty on the back of his tongue, but it was a taste better than candy. None of it went to waste as he swallowed down every bit down. Dean even suckled him gently through the first of the aftershocks, but pulled off when the boy’s whines turned to pain.

He was stiff, held back by the zipper of his pants, but he wasn’t going to do anything about it. Not until Sam had calmed down enough to talk to him. It took him a few minutes to get the sound to come with the words his mouth was working around.

“All right, I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
